The Main's Day Off
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: With the servers down and no summoners to summon any of the champs. The champions get to have a day off. What could go wrong?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a collab with a friend named xspares. Expect updates at least twice a month…we're lazy.

Summoner's POV

A group of Summoners who were ready to kick ass are about to start up a queue. While waiting to find a match, the group friends chatted with each other in the group chat

XsPaReS: "Alright time to tilt the enemy with my level 7 mastery Shaco jungle. Maybe I'll get another Penta Kill."

UnHeardGh0st: "I NEED A WITH GNAR!

Sapphire1: "TIME TO FEED!"

ArbiterofThorns: "Don't say you're going to feed before it happens Sparks."

Our Summoners were ready to tilt all of their enemies, and destroy the enemies' nexus.

Untill…

ATENTION SUMMONERS DUE TO BUGS, AND THE HUGE UPDATE LEADING INTO PATCH 6.18 AND WORLDS. THE SERVERS WILL BE SHUT FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS.

XsPaReS: WHAT!?

UnHeardGh0st: WAIT SERVERS DOWN?! AS IN NO GNAR THINGS?!

Sapphire1: Well I guess I can't tilt Akuma today.

ArbiterofThorns: Gh0st calm down, this isn't the end of the world.

UnHeardGh0st: BUT GNAR THINGS…okay I'll guess I play Call of Duty. See you guys."

A SUMMONER HAS LEFT

XsPaReS and ArbiterofThorns: Anime Time

A SUMMONER HAS LEFT

A SUMMONER HAS LEFT

Sapphire1: Yay music!

A SUMMONER HAS LEFT

PARTY HAS BEEN DISBANDED

Shaco's POV

"Finally a game where someone knows how to play. No more AP support bullshit. I can kill to my cold heart content." I chuckled as the permanent smile on my face only got bigger.

As I was waiting to get into the rift along with my team, I found myself suddenly back into the streets of Piltover.

"What? Why am I back here?" I asked confused as I look around on the almost futuristic site of Piltover.

Confused and greatly upset with no blood to shed I ponder why I wasn't in my match.

"ATTENTION ALL CHAMPIONS, THE SEVERS ARE CURRENTLY DOWN! THEREFORE PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THE DAY OFF!" Boomed the voice of one of one the high summoners.

"Great, just what I wanted, not to kill people." I sighed my smile not wavering, "What do I do now?"

"SURPISE LEAP!" said a loud, but recognizable voice.

I sigh loudly as I deceive backwards to avoid the leap of an overly hyper Gnar.

"Gnar can you please not leap on me. I already told you to stop since the last time." I said to Gnar who only looked at me with a huge grin.

"Oh relax, a leap isn't going to kill, unless I bite into your neck." Gnar said with his average smile, "Anyway why are we back here? We were supposed to be in our game with our Summoners right?"

"Well it seems that the servers are down. Probably for the Big World's Update" I explained

"Okay and what does that have to do with us not in game?" Gnar ask still not getting the message.

This dumb fucking yordle. "Its mean I can't cause the blood shed of some dumb motherfuckers. It also means you can't be played or me. The summoners can't summon us." I explained starting to sound quite irritated.

"…So I can't do my wall things today?" he asked

"NO." I responded almost exploding

As we talked two summoners dressed in dark purple robes and hoods that cover their face had walked up to both of the champs. One of them was holding a box and looked incredibly nervous. No one said anything until one of them had cleared their throat and spoke.

"Hello Demon jester and Missing link." The summoner said using their formal titles. The voice had a deep male voice.

I was about to ask about the match servers but Gnar beat me to it.

"WHY ARE THE SERVERS DOWN!" Gnar yelled out clearly unhappy. His fur was slowly turning red.

The summoner who had already spoke was quite shock at the yordle's outburst so the other summoner spoke in his place.

"We have to stop any matches as we need to install new patches while fixing bugs, buffing, and nerfing things as well." The other summoner said, she was much more feminine also very bossy.

"BUT I NEED TO D-." Gnar yelled some more before I cover his mouth and look back at the summoners. Gnar's fur turning into his normal orange as he calmed down

"A notice would have been nice." I said before giving showing my normal cruel smile. "I don't like it when the time I was promise to kill is interrupted." I flipped one of my daggers as the male summoner took a step back, but the female one didn't but instead took a step forward.

"Look there is about 10,000 matches being played at the same time and new ones are being made even second, so excuse us that you didn't get a formal notice." The female summoner said.

I remained silent putting away my daggers I still smiled at them.

The female summoner sighed before grabbing the box from the male summoner's hand.

"Anyway this is for Gnar." She said holding the box towards Gnar, which in turn made the yordle hop towards it, having a huge smile on his face. The anger was entirely gone.

"What is it?" Gnar quickly said as he put his hands on the top of the box. "Is it sugar, candy, sugar!?"

"Let's hope not." I mumbled.

When Gnar had open the box the smile was wiped away and his orange fur paling to a lighter orange as he quickly slammed the box close before looking at the two summoners.

"This is some kind of sick fucking joke right!?" Gnar yelled slightly.

"What's in the box?" I asked only to get ignored as Gnar spoke more and much more rapidly.

"You have to kidding me. First you stop my fun with all of my games and now your pulling this shit on to me!?" Gnar yelled loudly getting the attention of everyone around him. His fur was slowly turning red again.

My curiosity getting peaked since Gnar was using foul language, something he only uses when he was getting angry.

The male summoner back away as the female summoner only reopened the box and took out the object that was hidden from my view.

It was a clear glass medium size cylinder object with in big black bold letters on it saying Nerf. It didn't take me long enough to figure out that Gnar was getting a nerf and Gnar was clearly unhappy about that. So like a good friend I proceeded to burst into extreme laughter.

"Look stop acting like a child and just take the damn needle already." The female summoner said as she tried to grab Gnar's arm, only for him to hop on her head, and begin to run as fast as he could from the two summoners.

Sadly, the male summoner was ready as he stomped down hard on Gnar's long tail, which caused him to yelp in pain and then fall over.

"Look, Missing link we are sorry, but this has to be done." The male summoner said as he picked up Gnar who was now lowly growling. "This will only take a few seconds."

"LET! ME! GO!" Gnar growled out as his eyes were now turning red as the summoner drops him in pure fear as everyone knew when Gnar was pissed it was best to stay the fuck away.

The female summoner didn't seem to care that Gnar was close to entering his rage state and she still walked up to him with the needle. She however got way too close.

I even stopped laughing as I watched the female summoner approach Gnar but was ready to grab her and deceive and slow him with my poison daggers just in case it got out of hand.

Gnar took one more look at the needle in the female summoners's hand before he smacks it out of her hand. She back away in shock and he quickly started to change into his mega state. Gnar's orange fur was now a deep dark red, and some of his fur was also blue. His tusks were much bigger and shaper as he now had a full row of sharp teeth. His tail was also red and bigger too. Mega Gnar look at the female summoner and let out a huge roar in front of her face.

"GGGGGNNNNAAAAAAAARRR!"

Yet to the surprise of the other summoner and even me, all the female summoner did was laugh. Mega Gnar was quickly confused and just got even angrier so he let out another roar only for the already laughing summoner to fall on the ground laughing even harder. Gnar had half a mind to wallop her into the ground and perma stun but she got up wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry it's that so cute when you're mad." The female summoner said to Gnar. Was she trying to piss him off? Whrther she was or was not, Gnar was definitely taking the bait. Before Gnar could do any harm to her she put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Not long after that, there was truck speeding down the streets of Piltover. The truck had sirens which were incredibly loud and were flashing the red and blue lights. After a closer look Caitlyn and Vi were riding on the back of the truck. As a matter of fact, there were on top of a huge brown box.

Gnar and I were confused until the female summoner spoke again.

"You think we're not ready for your mega state." The female summoner said to Gnar who only growled at her. "We can't wait to use this." She turned to face the approaching truck.

The truck stop when there were close enough to the group as Caitlyn tip her hat.

"Good evening." was all she said with a small smile as Vi had a grin.

"Hey ya huge fur ball." Vi said direct to Gnar.

Gnar just stomp his way in front of the truck before letting out another loud roar.

"GGGNNNNAAARRR!" He roared.

"Come on let's keep this going." The female summoner said clearly tired.

Caitlyn nodded as her and Vi got off the giant box they were on. With Vi's strength she lifted off the top and took out a giant object, a giant needle. The words Nerf was even bigger and under it read, In case of Cho' Gath or Gnar.

For the next few seconds no one moved or said a thing as Gnar and I were stunned such an object had even existed.

I couldn't stand it and started to laugh again bending over a little and holding my sides as I only laugh harder in my usual demonic tone. Gnar remain quiet looking at the huge needle.

Then with a sudden turn Gnar dashed down the streets knocking over some poles and causing holes in the ground. Even the ground was shaking.

"GGNNNNAARRRRRR!" Gnar screamed but this time it had the tone of a terrify Annie.

"So are you going to chase him?" The female summoner asked as she looked at Caitlyn who was aiming her sniper rifle at Gnar.

"Don't worry I got him in sight." She said a bit muffle as she was focusing on Gnar.

"Your not going to hurt him are you?" I asked finally as I stopped laughing.

"No." The sound of the rifle went off as a net was send flying and got Gnar by the back of his head and once more he fell onto the ground causing a small crater under him. "Headshot, but I will do that." She proceeded to reload her rifle as the empty shell of her bullet rolled along the cold concrete.

There was a rope attached to Gnar as Vi grabbed it and pulled on it. Much to the two summoners's and my own surprise Vi was able to pull Gnar closer to them.

Gnar was roaring the whole time and clawing the ground as a last attempt to get away from the group. When he was halfway he turned back into his miniature Gnar form. He couldn't cause any more damage to the area around him as he was now pulled into the rope trapping him. A clear look of disappointment on his face as he crossed his arms and was mute.

When Gnar was pulled back to the ground he stare straight at the group. He had a frown and was trying to claw at the rope.

"Was this really necessary?" Gnar questioned.

"Yes considering you tired to run away, even though we aren't surprised." Caitlyn said smoothly.

"Well this goes against my rights as a yordle being." Gnar said. "And I demand you let me go."

"And why would we do that?" Vi asked with a smirk.

"Cause if you don't I WILL RIP YOU APART WHEN THE SEVERS ARE BACK ON!' Gnar yelled and tried clawing one of them only to fail.

Caitlyn sighed but flashed a smile. "Hey Gnar want to make a deal?"

"Does it involve me getting out of this net and mauling someone?" Gnar asked a bit too joyful.

"No…" Caitlyn took something out of her pocket and showed it to Gnar who eyes quickly lit up. "Only if you stay quiet and take the needle."

In Caitlyn's hand was a pink frosted cupcake with sprinkles. Gnar had his tongue out as he reach out his hands like a little kid.

"CUPCAKE!" Gnar yelled slightly and shook his head showing he was okay with the deal now since sweets were involved.

"Good." Caitlyn said and took the net off Gnar and handed him the cupcake. She tossed the net away into the truck as Gnar was drooling at the sight of the cupcake.

Gnar took the wrapper off and shoved the whole cupcake in his mouth chewing it loudly. With a heavy gulp Gnar's face took the turn for the worse. As his eye and tail was twitching and his eyes rolled up as he fell onto his face. At first he didn't move and he was so still he could have passed for a dead body.

I walk up to his body and check his pulse before laughing slightly. "You drugged him?" Even thought the answer was clear enough.

"Let's be honest." Vi started "The second he was free he was going to run."

I only nodded as he look at Caitlyn. "So what exactly did you give him?"

"A small dose of a sedate and also a pinch of muscular relaxes." She replied.

"Really." I said my smile getting bigger. "Well that pinch caused his heart to stop, and he's dead now good job."

"WHAT!?" Caitlyn yelled as her eyes widen and she jump off the truck and ran to Gnar's lifeless body while muttering. "Not again, not again."

When she was close she bent down and put a hand to his neck before sighing and glaring angrily at me. Gnar was simply asleep as he started to snore.

"He isn't dead." Caitlyn yelled and I only laughed. "What is wrong with you fucking clown!?"

"Well I'm not called the demon jester for a reason." I said with a grin. "As apologize I will tell you some advice."

" What advice get I get from a killer like you?" She asked, "If you weren't a champion, I would arrest you too."

I chuckled and pointed a finger at Gnar. "Get him some real sweets after this." Was all I said.

Caitlyn looked confused. "And why would I do that?"

"Because one time I hid one of pieces of candy." I said. "Just one out of the fifty he had."

"And what happen?" She asked

"Remember that forest near the edge of Demacia?" I asked

"Yeah there is field because of the workers…right?" Caitlyn ask as she heard about how a forest was leveled. She had figured it was for more space.

I only chuckled again and waved one of his finger. "No no sweetie, that was a pissed off Gnar looking a his candy." I said as she laugh lightly. "It was funny till he found me and threw a tree at me."

"So basically he tore down a whole forest for a some candy." Caitlyn said as she looks at Vi. "We should go to the candy store after this." All Vi did was nod.

"Since he is back to mini Gnar, how are you going to use that giant needle?" I asked

Vi then punched into the giant needle pulling out another small nerf needle. "It was only a bait to make him exhaust his rage bar."\

I laughed again. "Nice."

"Well Demon jester you should be on your way." The male summoner said. "We will be taking Gnar to the hospital in the Institute of war, you may pick him up in a hour."

I laughed as I turned to look at the summoner. "Do I look like his caretaker?" I asked but didn't wait for an answer. "No I'm not so he'll be on his own."

"But he is still young, are you not concern for his well being," The female summoner said.

I simply pointed to the destruction caused by Gnar early. "You see that?"

The two summoners nodded

"He'll be just fine, and besides he is still technically thousands of years old." I said as she turned away and started walking. "You guys have fun with him and don't forget the sweets unless you want everything destroyed." I said before deceiving and leaving.

Third Person POV

"Well seeing as he is safe in your hands we shall take him and take our leave." The male summoner said as he and the other summoner started to pick up Gnar before the male felt someone grab his cloak.

"What able our deal." Vi questioned with her grin as the male summoner sighed and handed both her and Caitlyn a small white poach full of gold coins. "Thank you for the help with Gnar." Was all he muttered as Vi and Caitlyn drove off.

The female sighed before looking at the other summoner. "So shall we teleport now."

"Yes lets go now before the missing link wakes up." The male summoner said as he sighed. "We should have asked how long the effects were."

With a few certain words both the female and male summoner used teleport to get inside to the Institute of War. It only took a few seconds before they were transported.

When they had successfully made it they notice one thing. One thing that made both of the summoners go into a cold sweat. One of Gnar's eyes was slowing turning red and was starting straight at them.


End file.
